The Boxcar Children (movie)
! This movie has been cancelled. The future of the movie will be decided soon. The Boxcar Children is a movie coming to Wiki Channel sometime in 2015. It is based on the book by Hans Christian Anderson. Plot Henry, Jessie, Violet and Benny are four orphaned brothers and sisters who mysteriously appear in a small town on a warm summer night. No one knows who these young wanderers are or where they have come from. Frightened to live with a grandfather they have never met, the children make a home for themselves in an old abandoned red boxcar they discover in the woods. Henry, the oldest, goes to town to earn money and buy food and supplies while the other kids make a home in the boxcar finding old dishes and scraps in a junkyard. Ambitious and resourceful, the plucky children make a happy life for themselves. As time passes, they discover the struggles and rewards of independence as well as the joys of family - until one day Violet gets too sick for her brothers and sister to care for her. They must take Violet to a doctor risking discovery and the loss of their secret home in the forest. Cast *'Percy Thomas' as Henry-James Alden *'Julia Harkens' as Jessie Alden *'Araceli Remine' as Violet Alden *'Gilliam Remine' as Benny Alden *'Mick' as Watch *'TBA' as James-Henry Alden *'TBA' as Dr. Moore Characters Main Characters *'Percy Thomas' as Henry-James Alden - is the oldest of the Alden children; he is 17. Henry is very intelligent, and his great abundance of knowledge becomes useful in many of the children's cases. He is more of the father of the family, always putting himself before them and taking care of them before anyone else. *'Julia Harkens' as Jessie Alden - is 15 years old and is the oldest sister. She often acts motherly towards Benny and Violet and even Henry. She is often responsible for cooking. Jessie is described as being very tidy and organized. She is sometimes called Jess but is mostly referred to as Jessie. She is not afraid of anything, adores the color blue, and is very strong. *'Araceli Remine' as Violet Alden - She is a thirteen year old girl. She is the most sensitive of the children and is skillful at painting and sewing. She can frequently win over grouchy characters and is good with animals. Violet is often very shy and loves playing the violin. Of course, her favorite color is violet or purple and she always wears one of those colors. She is the shyest of all the children. As well she sometimes helps with Jessie to take care of Benny. *'Gilliam Remine' as Benjamin "Benny" Alden - He is the youngest child at 6 years old. He celebrates his birthday in Surprise Island. Benny is known for his love of all food and the cracked pink cup he found in the dump. He is endearingly childish, and very talkative. *'Mick' as Watch - He is the dog of the Boxcar children. He acted as a "watchdog" when they lived in the boxcar and protected them. Watch was originally owned by a wealthy lady but ran away and was adopted by the Alden children. The lady was so charmed by the children that she permitted them to keep him. Watch is an Airedale Terrier, and the children found him while Henry was away one day at work. He had a thorn in his paw, and Jessie removed it. Because of this, he became known as her dog. Supporting Characters *'TBA' as James-Henry Alden - He is the wealthy and kind grandfather of the Alden children, allowing them a lot of freedom and always offering them advice. He takes care of the kids after the death of their parents. *'TBA' as Dr. Moore - He is the man who gave Henry a job and checked Violet when she was ill. Trivia *This movie is based off the first book of the series by Gertrue Chandler Warner. *Both Julia Harkens and Araceli Remine have been on Wiki Channel *Araceli and Gilliam are siblings in real life References TBA Category:Movies Category:Cancelled Movies